Is That You?
by Higurashi HimeKA
Summary: Fanfiksi ringan. Langsung baca aja!/ Mind to Review? xD


**Is That You?**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **U. Sasuke X H. Hinata**

 **AU, OOC, Typo etc ...**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

"Hei! Tenanglah-"

"KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN PERCAYA?" Wanita berperawakan mungil itu lekas menarik kerah kemeja pria yang mendadak kehilangan kata-katanya. Awalnya, dia ingin membantah. Namun, rupa-rupanya semua usahanya meyakinkan sosok berwajah anggun itu gagal dengan sempurna.

Oh, lihat saja posisinya sekarang. Tubuh kokoh itu sendiri terjebak di antara muka tembok dan lekuk menonjol yang tersembunyi di balik gaun berpotongan rendah. Sasuke Uchiha, sang _bodyguard_ resmi hanya bisa meneguk ludah.

Pikiran dan situasi yang dihadapinya sungguh bertentangan. Sama sekali tidak tepat.

"Jadi?" lalu ia mendengar belah bibir merah kenyal melantukan rasa keingintahuannya. Kali ini ia sedikit bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya emosi wanita itu terkontrol jauh lebih baik.

Sasuke berdehem pelan, dalam usahanya mengendurkan tarikan pada lehernya yang membuatnya merasakan sesak. " Tentu saja, _Lady_." Dan ia terpaksa menelan kekecewaan saat mata perak di hadapannya kian menyipit, dengan dahi berkerut tanda ia tidak menerima sebentuk jawaban ambigu. Jelas, 'tentu saja'itu bisa mewakili definisi berbeda.

Tentu saja, ya?

Atau ...

TIDAK?

"Katakan dengan lebih jelas, keparat?!" lagi-lagi wanita itu bersungut-sungut. Ia telah menahan pertanyaan ini dari sekian lama, dan lelaki itu hanya menjawab demikian.

Sang atasan tentu tidak terima!

"Kau ku bayar bukan untuk mengacaukan hidupku. Atau pun semua hal yang berdampak sama. Aku tak menginginkan kau mengisi posisi ini, kalau kau ingin tahu." Ia menarik nafas sebentar. "Tapi kenapa baru tadi siang kau mengatakannya?! Jika kau pikir setelah itu aku bisa menerima alasan yang kau ucapkan maka itu salah besar. Kau salah, sialan! Kau-" dan entah bagaimana caranya mulut manis namun tajam itu seolah kehilangan kata-katanya.

Menelan semua pemikiran yang hampir saja ia muntahkan. Tepat di hadapan pemuda sialan ini, seperti katanya. Ia tak akan bisa percaya begitu saja dengan semua deklarasi omong kosong yang ditujukan kepadanya. Oh, tentu tidak.

Tidak, mungkin tidak bisa berkata-kata. Atau lebih tepat tidak sanggup. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengambil nafas, jika beberapa detik lalu tak masuk hitungan.

Kehangatan ini ...

Aroma tubuh ini ...

Sang wanita merasa seolah tenaganya meluntur. Tangannya lemas seperti _jelly_ , kakinya?

Bahkan dirinya yakin tak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama andaikan lengan kokoh itu tak segera memenjarakannya dalam sebuah rengkuhan erat.

Hangat.

Dan baru saja ia menyadari sesuatu.

Bibir mereka masih dalam satu garis yang sama. Menempel, memagut, melekat, saling menyelami namun, penuh kerinduan.

"Sa ..." Ah, bernarkah? Kembali wanita itu berpikir.

"... suke."

Tapi, aroma tubuh ini?

"Sasuke?" Ketika dua benda yang saling berbagi rasa kepuasan itu terpisah oleh rentangan jarak, saat kata itu kembali terucap dalam beberapa tahun terakhir hidupnya.

"Hm, siapa itu, _Lady_? Anda memanggil seseorang?" senyum remeh itu tercetak jelas. Menari-nari di atas bibir basah si pemuda. "Oh, perlu ku ingatkan di sini. Namaku, Takiyama, dan ..."

Wanita itu menunggu dalam ketidaksabaran. Hanya perasaannya saja atau lelaki ini memang sedari dulu senang sekali mempermainkannya.

"... kau dulu percaya begitu saja. Jangan anggap remeh tenagaku, Hina. Karena kau tahu? Aku tak bisa berlama-lama membiarkanmu mengganggapku bagian orang terasing dalam hidupmu dan berlama-lama menjadi bawahanu. Terlebih membiarkan bibir menggodamu menganggur seperti itu? Tentu saja mustahil."

Benar!

Ia adalah Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

'Sial!'

Hinata tak sempat mengumpat karena pada detik selanjutnya tubuhnya terasa ringan.

"Sasuke! Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak."

'Egois seperti biasa' pikir Hinata.

"Kau tahu? Kau harus membayar lebih karena tidak pernah mengenaliku sebagai suamu sendiri selama aku menyamar sebagai _bodyguard_ mu, _Lady_."

Ada rontaan kecil, tepatnya rontaan demi rontaan ketidakterimaan atas semua hal yang dilimpahkan kepadanya.

Hei, Hinata hanya korban!

Tentu lelaki yang telah menjadi mata-mata untuk menangani berbagai organisasi berbahaya ini biangnya. Sayangnya ia tak pernah menyetujui jika kesalahan itu ditujukan kepadanya.

Istrinya ini yang tentu harus bertanggung jawab.

Bahkan ia sengaja melakoni sandiwara sebagai bodyguard agar istrinya tetap aman. Tidak terlacak oleh musuh-musuhnya, juga ia dapat terus berada di dekat sang pendamping hidup.

"Kau melakukan semua ini tentu ada alasannya, bukan? Katakan!" pinta Hinata tak terbantahkan.

Dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah pintu bercat putih yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya yang sedang membopong si perempuan keras kepala, lelaki itu berceloteh. Tentu dengan style nya tersendiri, mengingat ia bukan tipe lelaki bermulut wanita.

"Hoo, jika ku katakan aku melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanmu, hm?" rayu Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin!" elak Hinata tegas. "Kau melakukan ini semua untuk apa? Kau ingin bermain-main denganku? Menjebakku?"

"Oh, _honey_. Apa dalam kepalamu hanya berisi pikiran-pikiran buruk tentangku? Setidaknya hargai aku sebagai suamimu. Yah, meski aku telah meninggalkanmu cukup lama."

Dan Hinata hanya mampu menatap mata lelaki itu dalam. Memang mereka telah berpisah dalam kurun waktu sekian lama. Beberapa tahun mungkin, namun ia jelas mengerti maksud dalam setiap ucapan yang dikatakan pria itu. Ia yang paling mengerti.

Hinata hanya ingin mengujinya saja.

Sebagai seorang istri dektektif terkemuka, tak seharusnya ia bersikap kekanak-kanakan.

Tapi kembali lagi pada fakta lain, ia hanyalah seorang wanita yang mencintai suaminya. Dan menginginkan sedikit percikan bumbu romansa dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya.

"Ku pikir itu memang kau." Kikikan Hinata terdengar, lalu tangannya perlahan merayap di permukaan kemeja suaminya. Terus menelusuri hingga tiba pada balik bahu dan menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya di sana.

"Sejak pertama kedatanganmu yang melamar pekerjaan sebagai pengawal pribadiku, aku langsung curiga. Apakah lelaki ini seorang mata-mata? Tentu saja, saat itu aku langsung ingin menolakmu. Tapi ..." Hinata berhenti saat melihat raut tidak percaya yang ditampilkan suaminya.

"Kau berencana menolak lamaran suamimu sendiri?" tandas Sasuke tajam.

"Mana ada yang tahu itu kau atau bukan." Hinata menghela napas, "hei, tapi aku menerimamu pada akhirnya."

"Ya. Ya. Ya." Kedua bola matanya berputar malas.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?" imbuhnya tanpa nada.

"Maaf." Sesal Hinata.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"A-aku ..."

"..."

"Aku ...," kemudian yang terdengar hanya ada bisikan. Lirih, pelan, mendesah, dan Sasuke jelas mengumpat setelah itu.

"Hei! KAU-"

Satu tawa menggelegar, tepat di depan pintu bercat putih yang menjadi saksi kisah romansa mereka berdua. Raut ceria yang berganti mimik panik, disusul wajah lain yang tak lama kemudian menumbukan seringainya, dan suara debaman pintu yang menjadi pelengkap jalinan asmara di antara dua insan manusia.

Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga .

* * *

 **Note : Ini sekedar lahir dari keisengan saya. Jadi jangan tanyakan mengapa _story_ ini terkesan gaje (atau benar-benar _absurd_ )**

 **:'( Saya hanya ingin menuangkan kisah romantisme sederhana SH. _My fav pair_ :***

 ** _Review_ Kalian Semangatku!**

 **:))**


End file.
